


Y Si Ésta Noche...

by E_chan



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, F/F, HaruMina for the win, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Es una fría noche. Minami no resiste y cede al deseo de ir a buscar el calor de Haruka, aunque eso signifique romper varias reglas del dormitorio.
Relationships: Haruno Haruka | Cure Flora/Kaidou Minami | Cure Mermaid
Kudos: 4





	Y Si Ésta Noche...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funakounasoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funakounasoul/gifts).



> Un hermoso fanart de Funari me dio la inspiración para éste fic, chéquelo aquí:  
> https://twitter.com/Funakounasoul/status/1344813441060638720

Rodó sobre su cama una vez más, la propia oscuridad del cuarto no era pretexto para no saber que ya tenía las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y su manta a medio colgar. Era una suerte que no compartiera el cuarto con nadie, así nadie tendría que ver tan lamentable accionar de su parte. ¡Aún era la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil! ¡Seguía en la Academia Noble y debía mantener el decoro en cualquier situación! ¡Kaidou Minami era el ejemplo a seguir de sus compañeras y compañeros y no podía comportarse como una adolescente tonta y enamorada!

Daba igual que literalmente fuera una adolescente enamorada, debía comportarse en ese tiempo que todavía le quedaba en la Academia. Pero no podía. Sentía frío, se abrazaba a sí misma, se enredaba y enroscaba en su gruesa y cálida manta pero algo le faltaba. Le tomó hora y media admitir a sí misma qué era lo que sus brazos querían abrazar:

A Haruka.

¡Pero era inapropiado!

Pasaban de las diez de la noche, la encargada de guardia ya había hecho la ronda para asegurarse que todas estaban en sus respectivos cuartos y con las luces apagadas. Sólo el silencio reinaba en los dormitorios, todas descansaban, algunas seguramente dormían luego del esfuerzo que significaba estar en las últimas semanas del año escolar.

De nuevo la helada caricia del frío en su espalda, se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza, pero era imposible. No había calor que se comparara al de su Haruka, no había caricia que la hiciera suspirar de comodidad y pleno alivio. Sólo ella. Tener un discreto noviazgo con Haruka era maravilloso. Les quedaba poco tiempo juntas, pero bien sabían que no había distancia capaz de separarlas dentro de sus corazones. No pensaba en su futura separación física, tampoco pensaba en la maravillosa aventura que le esperaba aprendiendo de su futura mentora, tampoco le pasaba por la cabeza el futuro paseo a la ciudad donde todas le harían pasar un gran rato a Towa antes de que ésta debiera volver a su Reino.

No pensaba en ello, sólo en Haruka.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba de pie junto a la cama, con sus pantuflas puestas y abrazando su almohada.

_No debería hacer esto, seguramente están dormidas..._ Y nadie debería estar fuera de su dormitorio luego del toque de queda, pero ya no pudo resistirlo. Simplemente no pudo. ─No... No pierdo nada con intentar ─se dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza por culpa de los nervios.

Ser un poco más suelta y relajada no tenía nada qué ver con buscar el afecto de su novia a altas horas de la noche, pero ahí estaba, a dos pasos de abrir la puerta de su habitación y aventurarse por los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio de Haruka y Yui. Conocía el camino de memoria, podría llegar con los ojos cerrados si la retaran a hacerlo.

Y justo eso parecía hacer, la oscuridad de los pasillos era más intensa por culpa de la estación. Sí, salió de su cuarto procurando abrir y cerrar la puerta en silencio, tan despacio que el rechinido no levantara ni un alma a esa hora de la noche. No era tan temprano y tampoco tan tarde. Si alguien la veía simplemente podía decir que iba al baño... ¡Sí, eso! Con una nueva excusa en su cabeza y con sus ligeros pasos de bailarina de ballet, caminó entre los solitarios pasillos.

Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía. Tuvo el valor de salir de su cuarto pero aún no reunía el coraje necesario para actualmente tocar la puerta y pedir acceso. Estaba rompiendo al menos tres reglas del libro pero no le pasaba eso por la cabeza, sólo que estaba a escasos veinte metros de llegar a su destino. Soltó el aire de su cuerpo, no quería hacer ruido ni con su respiración. Se sentía extrañamente agitada, los nervios seguramente, porque su corazón estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido esa distancia a toda velocidad.

─Esto debe ser una broma ─se regañó a sí misma, ahora las mejillas le quemaban pero no sabía por cuál de todos los sentimientos que le pegaban en la cabeza y el pecho. Sentía frío el cuerpo pero la cara ya le ardía, esos condenados nervios no la dejaban en paz. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño de la manera más feroz posible... Y no que hiciera un gran trabajo luciendo fiera con esa cara roja y ese gesto nervioso. _Puedo hacerlo, sólo tengo que tocar la puerta y..._

Y la puerta se abrió sin que lo esperara.

─Enseguida regreso, Haruka-chan, voy a...

Era Yui.

Estuvo a dos pasos de chocar de frente con Minami, se detuvo a tiempo pero lanzó un gracioso ruidito de sorpresa, su gesto también estaba lleno de sorpresa, inevitable. Minami entró en pánico y entró al dormitorio, metiendo a Yui consigo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y la cara en llamas. Tragó saliva sin abrir los ojos.

─¿Minami-san? ─fue lo único que Yui pudo decir, y sus palabras hicieron que Haruka se asomara desde su cama.

─¡Minami-san!

El gesto del par era de sorpresa, todo mientras Minami respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, con una mano en la puerta y la otra sujetando una almohada. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir, pero Haruka no tardó en sonreír con inmensa felicidad y bajar de su cama con un temerario salto. Aún no dormían, Yui estaba dibujando sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y Haruka leía un libro en su cama. Al no tener permitido tener o usar teléfonos móviles, Haruka y Yui tenían una pequeña bocina que sintonizaba la radio y tenía una y más funciones. Sus noches las acompañaban con música de fondo, en bajo volumen o bien escuchando los programas de variedades nocturnos y las noticias del día.

─Yo...

Minami no pudo decir más, Haruka se le acercó con prisa. Y todos sus nervios desaparecieron al momento de sentir las manos de Haruka en las suyas. Se quedó quieta, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un alto a sus nerviosos pensamientos. Suspiró sin querer, las manos de Haruka y su calor la invadían incluso con el más sencillo de los contactos.

─¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? ─preguntó Haruka con visible alegría.

─Yo sólo ─la seria presidenta en ese momento era un maduro tomate, rojo y brillante. Gracias a todos los dioses que su elemento como Pretty Cure no era el fuego o su cabeza estaría sacando humo. Suspiró muy hondo─... Hace frío, ¿verdad? ─fue lo único que pudo decir, las únicas palabras sensatas que su cabeza sobrecalentada pudo hilar.

─Bastante, no pude estar más tiempo en el escritorio sin sentir que mis manos se entumecían por el frío ─respondió Yui con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

─Normalmente leo en el escritorio, pero el frío me hizo subir a la cama ─fue el turno de Haruka de responder, pero tampoco que soltara las manos de Minami.

─En realidad venía a ─apretó los labios, se echó ánimos a sí misma, ya estaba dentro y no iba a pedir nada descabellado, sólo... Sólo estar con ella, en sus brazos─... Pensé que ─tragó saliva, encaró a Haruka tratando de mantener la compostura. Lo lograba a duras penas. Miró a Haruka a los ojos y dio ese último salto al vacío. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar, eh? Era su dulce Haruka después de todo─... ¿Está bien si me quedo contigo ésta noche? Volveré temprano a mi cuarto. Sólo... Yo... Quiero dormir contigo...

Y ante la propuesta, Haruka se puso roja e igualmente nerviosa, pero no por ello dejaba de sonreír. No tuvo tiempo de responder pero se le notaba el "sí" en la cara. Yui inmediatamente supo qué hacer, fue a su guardarropa a sacar su uniforme y meterlo en un bolso, llevó también libreta y colores para dibujar en caso que los necesitara. No podía olvidar su almohada. Le sonrió a sus amigas.

─¿Está bien si voy a dormir a tu cuarto, Minami-san? ─consultó Yui con su gesto dulce y sereno. No necesitaba mencionar que hasta hacía un par de minutos Haruka se la pasó hablando de Minami y de si no estaría sintiendo mucho frío esa noche. No era sorpresa para nadie del equipo que Kirara y Towa compartían cama desde que todas decidieron sus caminos a seguir, ventajas de compartir dormitorio. Ellas seguramente pasaban una cálida noche.

─Yui-chan ─Haruka sonrió de manera amplia, Yui era fantástica. Miró a Minami en espera de su respuesta.

─Ah... Por... ¡Por supuesto! ─Minami se sintió más entera y calmada, debía admitir que Yui hacía su trabajo como amiga de manera por demás excelsa─. Prometo compensarte mañana, tengo varios libros que quizá te guste leer. Ponte cómoda.

─Lo haré ─respondió la dibujante─. Hasta mañana, descansen ─se colgó su bolso y se despidió del par con una sonrisa pequeña. Primero debía hacer una parada al baño y de ahí ir al que sería su dormitorio por esa noche. Sus amigas merecían cada momento juntas antes de despedirse en primavera.

La pareja se quedó en silencio un momento antes de que Minami finalmente se derrumbara. Abrazó a Haruka quizá con más fuerza de la normal. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, emocionada en buena parte y apenada por haber hecho que Yui se fuera de su propio cuarto. Suspiró al sentir que Haruka le devolvía el abrazo con dulzura, con esa gentileza tan suya. Sonrió.

─Compensemos a Yui mañana, siempre es muy atenta con todas nosotras ─la sirena suspiró hondamente─. A veces siento que no la merecemos.

─Yui es fantástica, lo sabemos ─dijo Haruka entre risas pequeñas─. Y justo pensábamos en apagar las luces ─pegó su rostro al pecho de Minami, sonrió─. Hace frío.

─Sí, hace frío.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra y apagaron las luces antes de subir a la cama de Haruka. Y fue la misma Haruka la que se metió entre los brazos de Minami, buscando un abrazo. Ésta de inmediato correspondió el cariño y apretujó juguetonamente a Haruka. Sí, eso era lo que quería, eso era lo que su cuerpo y su corazón buscaban en esa fría noche. Su Haruka.

─Ya no tengo frío ─dijo Haruka con una sonrisa amplia, acomodó su rostro en el espacio que hacía el cuello y el hombro de Minami y suspiró hondo. Pero decidió cambiar la posición, también había cosas que ella quería intentar─. Minami-san, ven.

─¿Uh? ─la aludida permitió que Haruka hiciera lo que sea que pensaba hacer y sólo pudo suspirar al quedar cara a cara con Haruka. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, anudados por ese cerrado abrazo, sus piernas también encontraron confort y calor en las ajenas. La frente de Haruka se pegó a la suya. La oscuridad del cuarto no le dejaba ver los ojos de su princesa de las flores, pero no fue necesario─. Mucho mejor, ya no tengo frío.

─¿Sabes? Ah... Desde hace algunos días pensaba en esto, pero no se podía porque... Ah... Dormimos en distintos cuartos ─rió y pegó su frente al mentón de Minami, sonrió al sentir que ésta le besaba la cabeza─. Estuve pensando seriamente en colarme en tu dormitorio alguna de éstas noches ─confesó Haruka con marcada pena en su tono de voz.

─Parece que te gané ─respondió Minami con cariño. Que ambas compartieran esos mismos sentimientos le aseguraba que Haruka era la indicada. Ella era su princesa, su caballero, su amiga... ¿Cómo no quererla cuando le daba todo ese cariño? Tenía unas ganas enormes de apretarla un poco más, de llenarle el rostro de besos, de no soltarla nunca... Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Haruka se le adelantó.

Sintió un beso en su mentón, luego en su mejilla derecha casi rozando sus labios, luego uno en su nariz. La princesa de los mares sonrió y se dejó llevar por el cariño que Haruka le prodigaba y lo correspondió de la misma manera. Uno que otro beso aterrizaba en sus labios y eso la hacía suspirar.

─¿Está bien si mañana voy yo a visitarte, Minami-san? ─preguntó Haruka, antes de soltarse a reír─. Así Yui no tendrá que irse de su propio cuarto ─agregó de manera jocosa antes de echarse a reír.

Minami también soltó una risa. Volvió a pegar su frente a la de Haruka. ─De acuerdo. Y cuando salgamos, hay que comprarle una caja de donas a ella sola, las merece.

─Entonces... Mañana iré a tu cuarto a ésta misma hora, ¿está bien?

─Así no te atraparán y nadie va a castigarte ─guardó silencio dos segundos─. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso mejor... Eres mi novia pero no por ello voy a permitir una falta a las reglas del dormitorio, al contrario, tendré que ser yo quien te ponga un castigo ─dijo con toda propiedad.

─¡Pero tú acabas de romper como tres reglas! No es justo ─reprochó de graciosa manera mientras besaba su mejilla.

─Y mañana mismo me pondré a barrer las hojas de los jardines como castigo, debo ser un ejemplo a seguir mientras aún esté aquí.

Haruka encontró demasiado gracioso eso del castigo autoimpuesto y no evitó soltar una linda carcajada. Minami se unió a su risa, ambas procuraban no hacer mucho ruido. Era complicado cuando sus corazones sentían tanta alegría.

─Y voy a escribir una carta donde reflexiono mis acciones ─agregó la princesa de los mares.

─¿Y te la vas a entregar a ti misma? ─preguntó una divertida Haruka.

─Te la daré a ti, explicando todas las razones por las que volveré a hacerlo todas las veces que me sean posibles.

La seria respuesta hizo que todo en Haruka estallara de pura y simple felicidad. Gracias a la oscuridad no se veía que estaba roja hasta las orejas, pero no fue difícil para Minami adivinar el estado de Haruka, ¡toda su cara estaba caliente! Se echó a reír mientras pegaba y restregaba dulcemente su mejilla con la de Haruka. Podía sentir ese agradable calor.

─¡Minami-san, sé más seria! ─reprochó Haruka, escondiéndose en el pecho de su compañera.

─Lo soy, sabes que lo haré ─respondió Minami con marcada dignidad en su tono de voz. La verdad estaba divertida, demasiado feliz de estar así con Haruka.

─Mañana... Mañana puedo barrer hojas contigo...

─Hecho.

No necesitaban verse a la cara para saber que sonreían, tampoco que pudieran pero eso no importaba. Haruka volvió a levantar el rostro lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Minami, sólo eso antes de apretar el abrazo un poco más y rendirse al silencio y a Morfeo.

Fue una muy cálida noche.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
